


安橫/丸橫：貓與紙箱

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 把你當成貓，再把你關起來。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yokoyama Yuu, Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	安橫/丸橫：貓與紙箱

橫山裕像隻貓一樣，不搭理他時，確認目標物沒有威脅沒有攻擊性時就會自己蹭上來，來回逡巡。只是一旦想主動撫摸，馬上受驚似的掙扎奔逃。  
丸山總是在主動靠近橫山時，獲得一個閃躲的背影，明明不理睬他時會是那麼熱情的貼上來。當他背對橫山，對著すばる表示愛意時，橫山又悄然的靠近，提醒著丸山他的存在。  
「裕ちん－－」他呼喚橫山的尾音軟軟的拉長，「寂寞了嗎？」  
「被你需要我很開心，只是當我主動回應時就逃走讓我很困擾啊。」  
貓喜歡擅自踩入別人的領域，以不獲得排斥為樂，但不代表他願意站在雙向的立場讓別人進入自己的領地。  
只是貓嘛，給他一個紙箱就會自動鑽進去，喜歡狹窄黑暗空間帶來的束縛感跟安心感，安靜的待在裡面，等待別人尋獲他時的被滿足感。  
「真是沒辦法啊，把你關起來好嗎？像隻真正的貓一樣，關在黑黑小小的房間裡。」  
橫山表情有些困惑的聽著丸山的發言，大概也不是完全不理解，畢竟丸山將他帶入小房間時可是一點掙扎都沒有。  
像隻貓豢養，定時給水補充食物，不那麼頻繁地去看他，這樣一來當丸山進入房間時，橫山總是會熱情的迎上，像是迎接主人回家的寵物，。  
不如說是纏人了，丸山進入橫山時如此想。  
就算粗暴一些對待，也只是短暫的疏遠，下次再來探望時依舊黏人。像是被丟棄在家太久的寵物，缺乏關愛，橫山迫切的汲取丸山給予的熱度，在對方近似離開的動作時焦急的挽留。  
丸山心情好時，事後就會多停留點，橫山會一直將手腳擺到他身上，微涼的肌膚貼在他偏高體溫的身體上，總讓他覺得這才是橫山真實的心理狀態，就算貼近也不會因自己而升溫。  
不過興致來帶了酒一起喝時，醉了的橫山會像貓似的親吻他，非常可愛。  
但是還是不對，他只是從沒被養熟的貓，變成委屈承受的家貓而已。怕被丟下，所以委委屈屈的靠上來，怕有天門再也不打開，所以委委屈屈的接受丸山給予的一切。  
哪怕是粗暴或是溫柔概括承受，養寵物不也就是那麼一回事。

＊

橫山知道他既不是唯一也不是第一，丸山有時身上會有其他人的味道，可能是哪個在酒吧裡搭訕到的人，又或者是哪個節目劇組的工作人員，更多時應該是すばる的氣味。雖然すばる總是一臉困擾，看起來卻不討厭如此。  
就像狗不論在外有多潑灑，終究會回到主人身邊。すばる沒有養他的意識，倒是丸山自己認定了主人。  
他喜歡丸山，不影響丸山喜歡すばる。  
橫山不敢對他心裡的人有所期待，所以喜歡丸山，就像丸山喜歡他一樣。兩人都不是對方心底最渴求的那位，丸山卻能好好的安撫他的情緒，收拾好他無意識散落一地的寂寞求救訊息，一一整好還給他，就算偶爾手法不甚溫柔，也無妨滿足橫山的被需求感。  
最喜歡的草莓冰淇淋得不到，蜂蜜口味也很好，畢竟如果連給予的蜂蜜冰都不接受，就沒有什麼能補起心中空蕩的那塊。

＊

「横ちょ在你那裡吧？」  
丸山對面的安田問了。  
「什麼？」  
丸山軟軟的，無辜的回。  
「這幾個月大家都在找他。」  
「你知道嗎？ヤス，我只是提供一個紙箱，是他自己鑽進去的。」  
「別開玩笑了，他不是你養的貓，他是人類。」  
安田聲音不大，卻很嚴肅。  
丸山搖搖頭。  
「你不明白的……鑰匙一直都在房間裡，嚴格來說我根本沒有把他關起來。」  
橫山待在小小的房間裡，除了一張單人床、桌椅、衣櫃外，什麼都沒有。鑰匙一直顯而易見地躺在牆角，孤單的散發著小小銀光，明明存在著，卻像是掉進時空夾縫，橫山不曾對它觸碰一次看過一眼。  
「所以說了嘛，我只是提供一個紙箱，要不要出來，完全由他本人的意願決定。」  
丸山攤開手，狀似無奈的說，若不是臉上帶著笑的話。  
「……他太膽小了，不敢要他想要的草莓冰，因為草莓冰是那麼的可愛，很受大家歡迎，所以只好上我這討了。」  
安田的眼神變了。  
丸山右手握成拳頭狀，掌心朝下滑過桌面，在兩人的中心點停下，緩緩張開手，一支鑰匙靜靜躺著。

「草莓冰淇淋是大家的嗎？」  
聽見丸山這樣笑著問，安田迅速拿走鑰匙，起身離開前狠狠的踹了桌子，發出好大的聲響，桌上的水杯翻倒，引起周圍客人一陣小騷動。店員在安田走後急忙過來擦桌子，丸山抱歉地對那女孩笑著，紳士有禮的道歉，然後在帳單裡夾進他的手機號碼。

＊

安田在路上狂奔，空氣快速的擠進肺裡造成疼痛。手機鈴聲響起，他不予理會，但來電者沒有要放棄的意思，掏出手機一看，是丸山。

「ヤス跑得這麼快，你知道地點嗎？」  
他不知道，喘得無法回答。但他想跑，想要藉由奔跑發洩心中無以明狀的情緒，想要快點跑到橫山那裡，又不想這麼快到達。  
丸山給了一個地址，他在路邊攔了一輛計程車跳上去，坐在車上時心想還是應該用跑的，體內叫囂的思緒快要衝破身體，不跑起來無法歇息。

安田進門時看到的是這樣的畫面。  
橫山穿著一身白衣，屈膝坐在床上，將臉埋在膝蓋裡，袖子跟褲管都有些短，露出白皙骨感的關節部位。聽到聲響抬起頭看見他時，一臉呆愣。  
「横ちょ？」  
他試探的叫，對方仍然沒有反應。  
他走過去，抓著橫山的肩再次呼喚。  
「ヤス？」  
橫山終於開口了，雖然表情還是一片空茫。  
「横ちょ我們一起走吧。」  
橫山沒有說話，只是一直看著安田的臉，安田拉著橫山起身，牽引著他的手離開房間。  
久違的陽光照在身上，橫山舉著右手，掌心朝上像是要接住陽光，在光線下觀察自己輕輕擺動的手指，驀地將手掌貼在安田的臉上。

「怎麼啦？」  
橫山沒有回應，只是游移手指拂過對方的眼角眉梢，再收回手安靜的跟著安田前進。

＊

「横ちょ。」  
安田打開家門，橫山沒什麼精神的躺在靠牆的地板上。  
把橫山從小房間帶出來後，因為整個人的狀態都不太對勁，所以他讓橫山在自己家住下，只是症狀並沒有改善。  
橫山大概只剩下基本的生活機能，有食物就吃，有水就喝，會洗澡會洗衣，不看電視不用手機，天黑了不會開燈，在家一整天也只是發呆，不會主動找事做打發時間。  
安田只好在白天出門時先把電燈打開，但每每回家時，迎接他的都是懨懨的坐或躺在各個角落的橫山－－簡直像是抵抗新環境的貓一樣，雖然他一點都不想這麼想。  
他會在安田靠近時短暫的將目光聚焦到他身上，像被帶出來那天一樣伸手摸摸安田的臉後，回到發呆的姿勢，眼神沒有著落點。  
原本安田期望自己安靜的守護，能換來橫山恢復正常生活的一天，如今反省著自己是否給予橫山太多的溫柔空間，光是等待無所作為，只是讓橫山以為自己不被需要。  
「把你關起來好嗎？」  
終於他也對橫山問出這一句。安田捧著橫山的臉，表情悲傷的望著他，眼裡晶瑩像是快要滴出水。  
橫山動了，他坐起來看著安田，仰望的五官閃著期待。看見這樣的橫山，安田笑的跟哭似的，眼底是逐漸冷卻的星光。

＊

「横ちょ。」

黑黑窄窄的房間裡，兩具肉體在床上交纏。  
橫山軟黏的聲音輕喚著他的名字，積極地回應他的索求。  
安田的手指有力的抓著對方的膝窩，在大腿留下指印，越是用力，對方越是激動。  
總有一天他要讓橫山靠著自己的力量走出這扇門，他盯著掛在橫山脖子上隨他們動作搖晃的鑰匙，希望的火焰就在那熒熒跳動。

─END 1─ 

另一個結局：

「横ちょ我們一起走吧。」  
橫山沒有說話，只是一直看著安田的臉，安田拉著橫山起身，牽引著他的手離開房間。  
久違的陽光照在身上，橫山舉著右手，掌心朝上像是要接住陽光，在光線下觀察自己輕輕擺動的手指，驀地將手掌貼在安田的臉上。

「怎麼啦？」  
橫山游移手指拂過對方的眼角眉梢，確認完畢後收回手。  
「沒有融化。」  
安田笑出來，「怎麼可能會融化。」  
「會的，在這之前全部都融化了。」  
「以後不會了。」安田捏捏握在手裡橫山的手。  
怎麼可能會融化，他才不是什麼草莓冰淇淋。

─END 2─

**Author's Note:**

> 只有すばる還是すばる。


End file.
